Logan Says
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *Logan/Remy* *SLASH* As a kid, Remy never got to play games. He spent most of his childhood on the street. He had no friends, which meant no one he could play those games with. As Remy muses on the subject, Logan gets an idea. Thus sparking a new game.


**Title: **Logan Says

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)

**Warnings: **Sexual content, but there is no 'lemon'. Perhaps some language. A wee-bit of humor that I might only find funny. I mean, the situation that I am going to put them in is funny enough. XD And a bit of OOC-ness. Some of Logan's demands might get a little bit on the explicit side…

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature. Naturally. *cough*

**Author's Notes: **Once you get through these author's notes you will understand what the story is all about. XD I figure I owe a bit of an explanation beforehand on just how I thought up this plot, because it is a pretty interesting story. Well, my brother, his friend, my friend, and I were hanging out around the house yesterday. It was empty. Let's face it, people tend to think up some odd things to do when they are alone. We all went back to childhood and played Hide-and-Seek. It was my brothers idea. But it turned out being fun and my friend and I ended up not being able to find them for a good twenty minutes before we finally had a strategy to just get them to come out of their hiding spots (I already did write a story where Gambit and Wolverine play Hide-and-Seek).

So then we sat around after about two hours of that game. Then I just say, "Why don't we play Simon Says?" And they all agreed and we played. XD Then I just pictured Logan and Remy playing this, but of course it wouldn't be childish. It would end up twisting into something us slash fan girls/boys love. So in the middle of the round, "I MUST WRITE A FANFICTION OF THIS WITH LOGAN AND REMY!" And I lost because of my little outburst. Simon said we had to keep our mouths shut. But with the guarantee that I would let my friend read it as soon as I finished, I was allowed back in the game. XD And won. I figure that is enough out of me for the time being. Considering the circumstances in which I am now living under with the whole divorce and moving out thing---writing is really the only thing that I can do to keep me busy. So, if I happen to think up random plots and post them here, that is the reason. I suppose some of you think it could be a good thing. Well, positive reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!

**NOTE: **I prefer tall Hugh Jackman Wolverine compared to his actual height of 5'3. XD So in this story he is going to be just that.

**ANOTHER NOTE: **I like a loving, protective Wolverine. He doesn't have to be badass all the time, right? Even really tough guys have a soft side.

**Logan Says - Oneshot **

* * *

"Simon says…stand on one leg!"

The younger mutants in the mansion used Simon Says as a last resort. They had already played Hide-and-Seek, Duck-Duck-Goose, and almost anything else you could think of. On a beautiful Saturday, playing outside was a must and had the biggest space for any of their activities. The X-Men thought the same of taking advantage of a warm spring day, but some had no choice but to attend to their duties; which required them to be inside. Logan and Remy however, were sitting down in the grass under the biggest oak tree in the backyard; Remy's back to Logan's chest with Logan's arms wrapped securely around him. Remy had taken one of Logan's hands and entwined their fingers loosely. This was peace.

The litter of kids groaned in unison, some beginning to lose their balance. The 'Simon' of the game was taking a bit too long to decide what they should do next. A few of them stumbled and then whined at the fact that they were now out, but the Simon merely laughed and continued on. "Simon says…switch to your other leg!"

Remy chuckled from where he sat, leaning his head back, resting it comfortably between the juncture of Logan's neck and shoulder. "Looks like dere havin' fun, oui?" He asked, watching as another girl replaced the current Simon.

Logan smiled, looking away from the kids to kiss Remy's temple. "Sure does." He had found some amusement out of watching them for the past half hour. Normally, he wouldn't have been able to stand just sitting around and watching them. It would have been sheer boredom after about ten minutes. Sitting here with Remy, his longtime love; he was an absolute state of bliss. All his stress had long since ebbed away and nothing else mattered. "The simplest of things could keep `em entertained fer hours."

He heard the crack of Remy's smile. "Dat's true. Either way, dey must be enjoyin' demselves enough t' play f' dis long." He raised Logan's hand up to kiss along the knuckles and then place it back down on his stomach. Logan absently traced Remy's abdominal muscles, making him shiver and laugh lightly into his neck; breath ghosting over Logan's exposed collarbone.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Logan's lips. "Mmhm."

Silence lingered between the two as they listened to everyone try to meet up to the demands of the new Simon. "I didn't say Simon says! I didn't say Simon says! You're out!" She cheered happily. The boy grumbled and stood off to the side until the round was over.

"Neva' got to play dos kinds f' games 's a kid." Remy said. "Growin' up on da streets made me miss out 'n a lot of da t'ings dat a normal chil' should `ave." He frowned, momentarily going into a trip down memory lane. "Makes me wish dat I had some memories like dos t' look back on."

Logan's expression fell. It wasn't often that Remy talked about his past; mainly because he was never comfortable doing so. Logan did feel remorse towards him, wishing that he had a better childhood so he wouldn't have grown up not trusting or feeling he didn't deserve respect from the people he was around. "You could play with me." he smiled, lips trailing along the shell of Remy's ear after nudging aside his crimson locks.

"T'ink Simon Says `s a lil too kiddie f' y' mon amour." Remy said and turned his head to face the other mutant.

"We wouldn't play Simon Says. We'd play Logan Says."

"Logan says? Don' t'ink I've ever heard 'f dat one."

"That's because yer the only one that's gonna get to play it. And it's hardly kiddie."

Remy smiled as Logan brushed the bangs out of his face, admiring the way his rough hands felt on his skin. "Is dat so? In dat case we betta' go somewhere private so dat we don' ruin dere childhoods." He gestured to the group of young mutants, still engaged in their game.

This could end up being fun. With Logan it was bound to be.

---

"So dere any rules dat `r different from da original, cher?"

"Nope. The name is the only thing." Logan settled himself on the bed after kicking off his boots, back pressed against the headboard. Remy removed his own shoes and neatly scooted them over to the side of the dresser with his foot. "Ya ready to play?"

Remy nodded, not being able to help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. "Oui, cher."

Logan watched as Remy stood at the edge of the bed. Even though this was a mere game (children's game at that), he felt an odd sense of power knowing that he could demand absolutely anything of Remy. Remy had too much pride to give up and didn't take well when he lost; so he was at his mercy. "But remember, ya gotta do what I say or ya lose."

"I know how to play da game." Remy responded, a glint of determination in his eyes, though the smile never left his face.

"Alright." Logan looked the younger mutant over, figuring he would start off small before he got to the big stuff. "Logan says…take off yer shirt."

Remy did just as Logan asked, pulling his tight black t-shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side. The shirt already didn't leave much to the imagination, but Logan definitely preferred Remy without it completely. Tanned skin and rock hard muscles made up the boys entire body. A thin trail of brown hair descended into the waistband of his tattered jeans, where something that Logan particularly admired was residing. Those jeans hung low on his slender waist, prominent hipbones exposed; which made the tips of the feral's fingers tingle with the need to rid Remy of the jeans entirely.

A low rumble came from the back of Logan's throat as he looked his perfect boy up and down. He felt incredibly lucky to have such a beautiful creature all for himself. "Logan says take down yer hair." It was rare that Remy walked around without having his hair tied back into a simple ponytail. His bangs had long since escaped the rubber band, and were now tucked lazily behind the Cajun's ears. Remy didn't mind taking his hair down, because Logan had told him many times before that he liked it better that way. For Logan---he aimed to please.

Remy reached up and pulled the rubber band from his hair, slipping it on his wrist rather than setting it aside on the dresser. Auburn locks cascaded down onto the lightly bronzed shoulders and perfectly framed Remy's delicate face. The color of this hair greatly complimented his eyes, making them look only that much more intense.

Logan clenched one of his fists in the bed sheets to resist grabbing the mutant before him, but he was gradually losing control to the hungry side of him. "Logan says take off everythin' else." He wanted him completely ridded of clothing. Sure enough, Remy pulled down both his pants and boxers at the same time. To Logan's demise, he did it so agonizingly slow and seductive that it brought him to full hardness; which could be seen through his light jeans. Remy took notice of it, his own arousal gradually stiffening. It stood out proudly amongst light curls of hair between long, toned legs.

"Logan says get on the bed." Logan did his best to keep his composure and was succeeding for the moment.

Remy crawled on the bed, going between Logan's legs and remaining on his knees until he was instructed further. He wanted to please Logan and he was probably going through hell still being fully clothed and as hard as he was it was most likely painful.

"Logan says take off my shirt."

Remy leaned forward, slowly pulling Logan's shirt from its tucked state. The flannel rubbing on his bare skin was absolute torture and sent a shiver up his spine. Remy's nimble fingers then easily undid the buttons of the shirt and pushed it from the feral's shoulders. Logan cast it aside and helped Remy pull his white t-shirt over his head. Remy's fingers explored Logan's chest, running through his chest hair and lightly brushing his nipples. Logan let a soft moan escape him before he quickly made his next demand. "Logan says give him a nice blowjob with that talented mouth o' yers." The thought of his neglected length finally getting some much needed attention was relaxing enough.

Remy couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks upon hearing the request, but leaned down, propping himself up on his forearms and knees. His fingers undid the button of Logan's jeans before tugging down the zipper with his teeth, earning a groan from the man under him. Remy could immediately smell the scent of Logan's sex upon being that close. That made his own cock as hard as granite. After tugging Logan's jeans down his thighs, he went back up and slowly pulled down his boxers. Logan's cock bobbed upon being released from its confines, pre-cum already glistening at the tip. He sighed softly and lolled head back against the headboard in relief. He couldn't help the hand that went down to sift his fingers through Remy's soft auburn hair.

Remy's eyes glittered upon seeing the others cock ready to be devoured. He moved closer, each forearm placed on either side of Logan's hips. The head of Logan's rod pressed against Remy's jaw, the pre-release leaving behind a thin trail of the warm liquid. Remy lowered his eyelids and let one of his hands wrap around the base, then leaning down and taking the head of Logan's thick meat between plush lips. A slightly strangled groan was pulled from Logan, and it only became louder when Remy took him in deeper. Logan's hand followed the bobs of Remy's head, rough fingers tangling in his silky locks. Remy moaned softly around the length in his mouth and kept up a slow pace, purposely teasing Logan.

The heat rose in Logan's abdomen. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears. He could feel the need to release only heighten as he gazed fondly down at the creature giving him the pleasure. He watched as Remy's tongue licked the head before taking him in deep once again; tongue massaging the underside while his teeth just barely grazed the top. A jolt of electricity shot up Logan's spine. Remy was only adding to the stimulation. "Don't stop…"

Remy paused briefly, looking up to meet Logan's gaze. He arched a brow and smiled, lips resting firmly against the tip of Logan's cock.

"Logan says don't stop." Logan said smugly as soon as he realized his mistake. His mind was far too clouded to even think about following the rules.

Remy then went back to his work, effortlessly deep-throating Logan's length and tearing a groan from his lips. As soon as Logan's hips rose slightly off the bed, Remy knew that he was dangerously close to a release. He sucked harder, lips hugging the shaft and tongue teasing the head every chance he got. His empathy was only making him feel the pleasure that Logan was feeling. Remy got immense pleasure out of doing what he was doing to please Logan. With both of their euphoria's now being shared, the pleasure was intense.

Logan howled as his orgasm hit him. His hips bucked, hand only forcing Remy down on his length. He came in thick, warm spurts in Remy's mouth, hand fisting in his hair, tugging each time another tremor shot through him. The impact of Logan's release only brought Remy to his own climax, moaning loudly even though it was muffled by the meat still present in his mouth. After both of them got the chance to ride out their orgasms, Remy let Logan slip lazily from his mouth.

Logan brought Remy up so that he was sitting on his lap and wrapped his arms possessively around him. "Now wasn't that fun?" he chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead.

Remy nodded lightly and smiled, kissing the base of Logan's throat. "Oui. Mebbe next time y' let Remy be it, non?"

**-End-**

**Author's Notes: **So what do you think…sequel? ;)


End file.
